I Still Believe In Loving You
by phoenixduelist287
Summary: Unexpected, he came into her life. She had hopes for them, but will it come true? or just stay as illusions? Bittersweet.


**I Still Believe in Loving You**

March 25

_Philippines_

Daylight enters my room through the window, filling it with warmth and happiness. I decide to face this new day so that I may discover what the Lord & fate has prepared for me.

I rise from my bed and face the mirror. I see an innocent face of a girl, with deep brown eyes like the earth and brown hair flowing down like a soft blanket of velvet. I'm Jade, simple yet mysterious.

Bathe. Dress up. Eat breakfast. Go out. My usual schedule during a vacation day, but today is different. Instead of just going out I had to make sure that I packed everything that I need. My father was transferred to Japan, and we would stay there for 5 years or so.

After I double-checked my things, I ran down the stairs and went out the front door. The taxi was there waiting for us, and so were my friends. One last time I said goodbye to them. No words came out of our mouths, but our eyes said it all. It was a very emotional goodbye, a moment I would never forget.

I got in the cab, didn't want to look back, fearing that if I did, I wouldn't have the strength to go.

We sped down the highway and got to the airport on time. I boarded the plane with my parents, feeling excited and nervous, happy and sad. I sat down a seat located at the first-class area, popped my earphones on, listened to some music, and fell asleep…

March 25

_Japan_

I woke up a few minutes before the plane landed. When we got off I asked permission from my parents to go exploring when we arrive at our new home. After a few minutes we finally arrived at a glorious house. After taking a look inside, I hurriedly got out and took a stroll in the neighborhood.

I saw different houses and different people, I was fascinated about the splendid sights, but I was lonely and I felt alone. I decided to take a look at the city or maybe even go to a book or game shop.

THUMP!!! Ooops! I bumped into something, or someone. "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" I apologized. I looked up and saw a boy with spiky black, blonde, and red hair and amethyst eyes. He had a gaze so intense; it almost melted me to a puddle. I felt my heart beat faster, and my breathing was uneven. Why am I feeling this way?

"It's okay. Betsuni," he said. "I'm Atemu and these are my friends Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda". It was true. He was with 3 other people, a girl and 2 boys.

I introduced myself "I'm Jade, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I found new friends, and they showed me around the city. They even showed me the shop of Atemu's grandfather it was a splendid shop full of Egyptian decors, games and books. I learned more about them and we became close friends, but there is something about Atemu that made me like him more than the others. I guess you could say, I was falling for him.

March 26

Today I got an unexpected visit from my new best friend, Atemu. He went to our house and asked me to take a friendly stroll with him. Since I realized last night that I really like him, I was hesitant to accept his invitation. I pondered on the question for a brief moment and finally agreed. I mean there is nothing wrong with a stroll around the park with a friend right?

Atemu took me to the nearby park. He talked to me about the different flowers that were in bloom this time of year. But the most beautiful was the Sakura Tree. The cherry blossoms were so beautiful and for me, each petal hold a second I spent with Atemu under the beautiful Sakura Tree.

April 1

A week has passed since we moved here and ever since I met Atemu and the others, I felt so much better. We hung out, had fun, had small adventures and talked. Indeed I found great friends and with it I found love.

Atemu is special to me. You could say I like him, or better yet, I love him. I love every single bit of him, his mesmerizing violet orbs, his raven black hair, and his hypnotizing deep voice. The only problem is that I'm too scared to say it to him. Maybe someday I will, but not right now, for I'm too scared to hear rejection, too scared to lose him.

April 2

What a splendid day. Atemu and I spent the whole day together. First we had a picnic at the park, and then we took a stroll by the beach. After that we went to their house and told stories.

Before I went home I asked Atemu, "Why did you spend the afternoon with me? Wouldn't you rather be with Anzu, Jonouchi, or Honda?" I waited long for his reply. Then, he finally said "It's because I like spending time with you, you're fun to be with, and… well… I like being with you Jade, I really do. You're a great friend."

I felt the blood rush to my face when he said those words. I couldn't help but blush. Does he like me like me? Or does he just like me?

April 4

Today is a day full of joy. Someone rang the door bell so I went to open the door. I was surprised when I saw a beautiful bouquet of pink and white roses by the porch. I went and picked it up. I breathed in its sweet scent; then, I noticed a note hidden inside the bouquet. It was for me! I nervously opened the letter…

_Jade,_

_I just want to thank you for the wonderful time_

_We had the other day. And well, take care!_

_Hope we can hang out again sometime._

_Atemu_

I couldn't help but blush. I ran upstairs to my room and put the flowers in a crystal vase. I went down to eat dinner and everyone in our house asked why I was especially happy today. I just answered "why not? It's a special day…"

May 7

Atemu called me and said that we have to meet at the beach. I dressed up and dashed at our meeting place. Atemu was there but where's Anzu and the others?

I walked up to him and said, "Here I am. Where are the others?"

"Well," he replied. "I wanted to talk to you in private."

My heart pounded faster and I tried hard not to show it.

"It's like this," he continued. "You see, I like this girl but this girl is my friend and I'm afraid that if I tell her, it would ruin our friendship".

My heart beated faster. I nervously asked a question, "A…And who's the lucky girl?" Silence. The tension in me builds up.

"It's Anzu… I think I've fallen for her"

I was heartbroken. And it was hard to fight back the tears. But I was forced to put on a fake smile. "Then go for it" I said with a heavy heart. "You should tell her how you feel."

"Yeah, I will." He replied. "Thank you". And with that he left.

May 8

Someone called again but this time I let the answering machine pick it up for me.

"Hi! You've reached Jade. I'm busy right now please leave a message after the beep."

BEEP!

"Jade. It's Atemu. I just wanted to thank you for the advice. I told Anzu about how I feel and it worked! I found out that she felt the same way and well, let's just say it's a happy ending!"

When he finally hung up, my eyes were filled with tears again. He had his happy ending but why can't I?

July 28

My birthday. It has been months since I last heard from Atemu and the gang but they sent me this package. In it is a letter saying that they would be here for my birthday.

There were also pictures of the gang at the beach and so much more. All of them made me smile except one picture. It was a photo of Atemu and Anzu they were so sweet. His arms were wrapped around her.

The photograph just brought back the sorrow that I felt when I learned about their relationship. If only Atemu was here. I can't take it anymore. I want to say so much to him.

Atemu, it pains me to see you with her but there is nothing else I could do. All I want is for you to be happy. But please don't deny me of the right to, even just secretly, love you. Because even if it's her you love, I still believe in loving you.

_**~Fin~**_

pd287: hi! Hope you had a great time reading this! I know it's kinda simple, but bear in mind that it's just a draft... Part 1 of a 3-part draft for my work-in-progress. It's disclaimer time! I've invited some friends over... Hey guys!!! come here and introduce yourselves!

Hanazono Hikari: Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm Hanazono Hikari, and this is my eternal rival Takishima Kei.

Takishima Kei: Yo.

Hikari: To help pd287, Takishima, I challenge you. Let's see who can make the best disclaimer!

Takishima: Hai. I accept. Whoever wins gets to command the loser to do anything.

Hikari: Okay. Makenai! prepare to be my slave Takishima!

Takishima: Let's just see who will win. evil smirk

pd287: Hehehe.... this is good... i need some popcorn gets popcorn and sits down on a comfy chair

Hikari: comes out with a big colorful blimp with a huge flat screen flashing: PD287 OWNS NOTHING HERE, ONLY THE PLOT, JADE, AND THE NAME PHOENIXDUELIST287 Ha! beat that Takishima Kei

Kei: Gladly. Comes out with a colorful blimp with a huge flatscreen flashing a colorful presentation of: **PD287 OWNS NOTHING HERE, ONLY JADE, THE PLOT, AND THE NAME PHOENIXDUELIST287. PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE TELL HER IF YOU FIND IT OKAY SO THAT SHE MAY KNOW IF SHE WILL PUBLISH THE SECOND PART OF THE DRAFT OR NOT. THANK YOU! **and there were even fireworks and music

pd287: jaw drop Kei's presentation wins this round.

Kei: Well, ni-san (Miss Rank Two). You heard what she said... now... what to command you

Hikari: eh? ah... ano... umm...

pd287: that's all for now... ja ne!!!


End file.
